Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City
thumb|right|200px|La persona colgada en el video de introduccion. thumb|right|200px|Edificio de [[Vice Point.]] thumb|right|200px|Piscina con el logo de [[Rockstar.]] thumb|right|200px|Avion con el logo de [[Rockstar.]] thumb|right|200px|Toallla con el logo de [[Rockstar.]] thumb|right|200px|Huevo de Pascua. thumb|right|200px|El hombre con los pies en cemento. thumb|right|200px|El segundo hombre con los pies en el cemento. thumb|right|200px|Bikini en [[Starfish Island.]] thumb|right|200px|[[Club Malibu.]] thumb|right|200px|Habitación en la [[Mansión de Starfish Island.]] thumb|right|200px|Cementerio Romero. thumb|right|200px|Carniceria Romero. thumb|200px|La pared con dichos personajes. thumb|right|200px|Futuro en el presente. thumb|Publicidad de Badfellas en [[GTA III.]] thumb|Tommy frente a la representación de [[Bedford Point.]] thumb|right|200px|Cochrane Heights (Click para agrandar) thumb|En la pared y en el suelo se pueden apreciar manchas de sangre y también se ve una [[Motosierra.]] Los Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, como su nombre lo indica, son los Easter Eggs (Huevos de pascua) o secretos que han aparecido en dicho juego. A continuación se mostrarán una lista de dichos Easter Eggs. Inicio Canibal Al principio de juego en el primer video se puede ver a Sonny Forelli hablando con unos compañeros en Liberty City. Si se mira en el refrigerador que esta detras de Sonny se podra ver carne colgada y a una persona. "Edificio Masculino" Hay un edificio alto cerca del Club Malibu en el cual, a partir de las 23:00 hasta las 00:00, se encienden al mismo tiempo unas luces y forman un pene como se puede ver en la imágenen. Rockstar En el juego hay mucha auto-publicidad por parte de Rockstar. Como la lapida de la funeraria en Little Haiti o una piscina cerca de la Mansión de Starfish Island. Tambien en un avion que se encuentra en el aeropuerto, al parecer de aerolineas Rockstar y otra está en la playa, es una toalla donde la gente toma sol. Los comerciantes de Ammu-Nation llevan un chaleco con la palabra Rockstar en la parte delantera y la R en la espalda. También en Little Haiti hay un canal seco donde adentro hay inscripciones con el logo de Rockstar. En la tercera versión del Hotring Racer, (el que aparece en Sunshine Autos luego de completar la cuarta lista) posee de publicidad el logo de Rockstar North en el baúl tracero. Huevo de Pascua Al subir al Helipuerto del Edificio VCN, si se observa hacia el oeste se puede ver un edificio al que si se salta hacia la ventana más cercana se atraviesa el edificio quedando en un cuarto vacio con un huevo de pascuas, que dice Happy Easter (Felices pascuas). Gordoagua Detrás del bar de las motos, en el agua cerca de unas piedras se puede ver a un gordo con pantalones cortos, bigote y con los pies en cemento. Hay otro gordo en el embarcadero en el que se encuentra Nick Kong, en la misión Autocidio, cerca de la orilla sobre unas piedras, identico al que está cerca de Leaf Links. Existe otro que esta cerca de las construcciones de Avery, en el agua cerca de las casas con piscina blanca, como muestra el minimapa. Cameo de Claude En la habitación de Tommy Vercetti del Hotel Ocean View hay un poster de Claude. Lindo Bikini Cerca de la mansion de Ricardo Diaz en Starfish Island, hay una mansión con una piscina muy poco peculiar, en forma de un torso de una mujer, con un bikini (de mosaicos rosas), tiene un trampolín en la parte de abajo del torso, mirando hacia arriba del mismo. Referencias a Scarface Malibú Club En el Club Malibu, hay algunas parodias, como por ejemplo los artistas que estan en la tarima bailando, son una referencia de los Village People y otra es el el club en si, ya que este es fue creado basándose en la idea del Club Babylon que sale en la película Scarface. Apartamentos 3C En la parte Este de Vice City, cerca del Pay 'n' Spray, hay unos apartamentos con una puerta diferente a las demás. Al entrar al lugar, justo en el baño, verás sangre en la bañera. Un guiño a la película Scarface, en la que se sucede una sangrienta escena con una motosierra. Si has jugado GTA III, en la 1ª mision de Kenji Kasen, en el cuartel de policia hay marcas de sangre iguales a las del baño. Mansión de Starfish Island La Mansión de Starfish Island tiene un gran parecido a la Mansion que se puede observar en la Película Scarface, uno de los lugares más parecidos es la oficina de Tommy, donde incluso hay una referencia directa, en los televisores donde aparece la cámara de vigilancia, ya que una de las imágenes que se ven en ellos es la mansión de Scarface, con su escalera lateral y una estatua abajo en el centro (donde aparecía su frase "The world is yours). También otro lugar es la habitación de la planta baja en la que se puede ver un cartel que también se ve en la película Scarface. También cabe mencionar que el decorado y las paredes de ambas mansiones tienen gran parecido. Pogo the Monkey En los garajes de Kaufman Cabs, podrás encontrar una máquina árcade, con el juego Pogo the Monkey. Una referencia al juego que anunciaban en las radios de GTA III. Soldado sin fortuna En la casa de Phil hay un póster que dice Soldier of misfortune. Es una referencia al juego Soldier of Fortune. Cementerio y Carniceria Romero La Carnicería Romero y el Cementerio Romero se encuentran ubicados en Little Havana. Cementerio Romero Si entras en Cementerio Romero se puede observar cuatro tumbas, tres tapadas y la cuarta en la que se ve el cadáver al que le falta un brazo, también es un guiño a Scarface ya que en la escena del intercambio con los colombianos, a uno de los hombres de Tony le cortan un brazo en el apartamento 3c. Carniceria Romero Al hacer zoom con el Rifle de francotirador, en la ventana de la Carnicería Romero se puede ver un paquete que dice: Human Organ (Órganos humanos). Al lado se ve en platos varias especialidades del chef como un cerebro y un brazo el cual es el que le faltaba al cadáver de la tumba del Cementerio Romero. Referencias a la MSX Para guardar la partida, hay que recoger las cintas de cassete. Posiblemente esto también sea un Easter Egg, en referencia a la consola MSX, ya que las cintas de cassete es el medio de almacenamiento principal de dicha consola. A parte de esto, en el vídeo introductorio del juego aparecen los menús de la MSX junto al logotipo de Rockstar North. Lo mas curioso es que MSX el mismo nombre que de la emisora de radio en GTA 3 y GTA Liberty City Stories, que pasa musica electronica de D&B (Drum and Bass). Candy Suxxx Luego de que Tommy realize todas las misiones de InterGlobal Films, aparecerán varios posters de Candy Suxxx en todos sus pisos francos. Personajes de Grand Theft Auto III En Ocean Beach, cerca del Club Pole Position hay con una pared donde están pintados personajes del GTA III (Maria, Kenji, El Burro y 8-Ball). Esta es otra referencia hacia GTA III que Rockstar puso en el juego. En el campo de tiro de Ammu-Nation de Downtown, cuandos haces el reto, un easter egg muy curioso es que lo blancos son Misty y Joey Leone. Además, en la mision El tirador, Phil Cassidy le ordena a Tommy Vercetti realizar una prueba de tiro en la que debe logar 65 puntos; en esta prueba los blancos a los cuales Tommy tiene que dispararles son personajes de Grand Theft Auto III como Misty, Catalina y Miguel; los cuales aparecen en 2001, según la historia. Badfellas En el interior de InterGlobal Films hay un cartel de la película Badfellas, tributo a la película The Goodfellas en la que aparecia Ray Liotta, actor que da voz a Tommy Vercetti; pero los personajes que aparecen el cartel son Salvatore Leone, Luigi Goterelli, Joey Leone y Toni Cipriani en su versión BETA. Este cartel también está en Grand Theft Auto III, en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories y en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Bedford Point En el interior de InterGlobal Films, ingresando por la entrada grande, hay una representación de Bedford Point (barrio de Liberty City), más precisamente la calle repleta de anuncios al estilo de Broadway. Allí también se puede observar el local de Bolt Burgers caracterizado por una hamburguesa gigante en la parte de arriba, solo que de esta no se puede ver nada más que la mitad, al igual que el resto de los edificios representados. Cochrane Heights En Ocean Beach justo al lado de Ammu-Nation hay un gran edificio rosa, si te metes, al lado de la puerta habrá un letrero con los nombres de los que viven ahi, los nombres son indistiguibles pero el nombre Cochrane es el mismo que la presa de GTA III. También puede ser el nombre beta de Ocean Beach. Love Fist Nombres obsenos Jezz Torrent: Jezz Torrent es el cantante del conocido grupo Love Fist. Su nombre suena similar a semen en inglés, una referencia genital al igual que sus compañeros de banda... Dick: Dick es uno de los integrantes de los Love Fist, encargado de tocar el bajo. Su nombre es sinónimo de pene en inglés. Percy: Percy es uno de los integrantes de los Love Fist, encargado de tocar la guitarra. Su nombre es un sinónimo de pene en inglés. Willy: Willy es uno de los integrantes de los Love Fist, encargado de la batería. Su nombre, al igual que el de sus compañeros Percy y Dick, es sinónimo de pene. Dick Dick, uno de los integrantes de Love Fist lleva puesta camiseta de la selección Argentina de fútbol, porque la mayoría de los de Rockstar North son escocéses al igual que el Love Fist, la razón es que los escocéses odian a los ingleses y aman Argentina por un gol de Diego Armando Maradona que descalificó a Inglaterra del Mundial de México '86. Iron Maiden En la tienda de discos del centro comercial de Vice Point hay un gran cartel en el que anuncia el nuevo disco de Love Fist, The number of the breast, lo cual es una referencia al disco The Number of the Beast de Iron Maiden. Además, en la sala de firmas de autógrafos de Vinyl Countdown se puede ver un dibujo de Eddie, la mascota de Iron Maiden. Y sobre la puerta de la sala de conciertos del centro de la ciudad hay un cartel en la que las letras vienen con la forma de las de Iron Maiden Fun World Al lado del Fort Baxter o cerca del Aeropuerto de Escobar International. se puede ver este cartel en todas partes de Vice City. Es un claro guiño al famoso Castillo de Walt Disney. Velero En Vice City se puede visualizar un velero a eso de las 18:00. Se lo distingue mejor con un rifle de francotirador o mejor aún con una camara. El lugar indicado es desde el cuartel o desde Ocean Beach. Cartel en catalán En el Cafe Robina, nada más entrar, a tu izquierda entre el mostrador y la pared que da a la calle hay un cartel que dice claramente: Que bo es el pollastre!, Condiment Vegetal (¡Que bueno es el pollo!, condimento vegetal). Una frase con una gramática algo errónea pero claramente escrita en catalán. Little Haiti lifes a bitch Si vamos a Little Haiti, encontraremos un letrero que dice: Little Haiti lifes a beach, que significa En Little Haiti vive una playa. Pero un graffiti raya la e'' y la ''a de la palabra beach y ponen encima las letras i'' y ''t, y la oración queda: Little Haiti lifes a bitch, que significa En Little Haiti vive una perra (con sentido ofensivo). Quizá se deba al vandalismo de la zona, o una forma de provocación de los cubanos, ya que ambas bandas son enemigas Pelota de playa En algunos lugares de Vice City se puede ver una pelota de playa azul, blanca y roja. Ademas se puede jugar con esta pelota haciendo la mayor cantidad posible de jueguitos con un arma o la cabeza (un arma muy grande la hará explotar) y quedara la mayor cantidad hecha en las estadísticas. Hay una en la playa de Vice City y en dos mansiones de Starfish Island. Leydi D. Cafe En Little Haiti podemos ver un cafe con un nombre peculiar: "Leydi D. Cafe", clara referencia a Diana Spencer más conocida como Leydi Di. Rostro en la pared Si vamos a la parte trasera del Hotel Ocean View, veremos unas caras a lo largo de la fachada que emulan a la de un mono. Son un easter egg, ya que dichas caras tienen gran parecido a la de Donkey Kong personaje de Super Mario. Michael Jackson Si vamos a la parte trasera del Hotel Sranding de Vice City (en dónde hay una piscina y tumbonas) veremos a un hombre vestido con ropas rojas y negras que va con sombrero y perilla. Si le disparamos y apuntamos con un rifle en su cara, veremos que tiene cierto parecido a Michael Jackson. Piscinas de Starfish Island Son un grupo de piscina que poseen formas raras, una con forma de mujer con una bikini, la segunda con la forma del logo de Rockstar y la ultima posee tres tortugas pintadas en el piso. La tremenda corte Existe un famoso programa de radio cubano llamado "La tremenda corte". Pues en Little Haiti cerca de la compañia de taxis Kauffman hay unos letreros en una casa con el personaje principal de este programa, llamado "Tres Patines". Lo curioso es que este letrero se ubica en Little Haiti en lugar de Little Havanna, tomando en cuenta que el programa es cubano y no haitiano. RIP Currents En las tres casetas localizadas en Washington Beach y Ocean Beach, en las casteas hay un pequeño dibujo diciendo "RIP Currents" con una cara triste. RIP Currents significa "Corriente de resaca" que pueda significar que las hay en las playas de Vice City. Archivo:LoveFist.JPG|Artwotk de Love Fist. Willy, Percy, Jezz Torrent y Dick. Archivo:Cartel de Little Haitti.jpg|Cartel de Little Haiti lifes a b'it'ch. Archivo:Cartel_de_Little_Haiti.PNG|Otra vista del cartel en Little Haiti. Archivo:Beach ball3.jpg|Tommy con la pelota de playa en el aire. Archivo:Leydi D. Cafe.jpg|El cafe Leydi D. thumb|300px|right|Un Video de donde se pueden encontrar en Vice City Categoría:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City